Mailers are widely used types of business forms, which are desirably provided in many different configurations to accommodate different specific uses. It is almost always desirable, however, to provide a reply envelope, and to have a preprinted return address associated with the reply envelope. This is often done by providing repositionable labels which are placed over the outgoing address on the outgoing envelope, or using inserts with the reply address for insertion into a window reply envelope. It is also desirable in mailers to provide the reply envelope with a relatively large size considering the outgoing size of the mailer.
According to the present invention, a mailer type business form, and an intermediate for construction thereof, are provided which allow a relatively large size of the reply envelope--if desired--since the reply envelope sealing flap is provided by an additional panel not taking up part of the panel surface of the outgoing envelope panels. Also, according to the invention, the reply address is associated with the reply envelope in such a way that a flap is provided connected to the reply envelope open end by a fold line, so that the flap may be folded into the reply envelope and be viewed through the cutout in a panel of the outgoing envelope (which also forms a panel of the reply envelope). The invention also relates to a unique reply envelope having a reply address flap connected by a fold line to the open end of the reply envelope, and foldable about the fold line to the interior of the envelope where the reply address is aligned with a cutout in the envelope.
According to one aspect of the present invention, an intermediate for a mailer type business form is provided having the following components: a sheet of paper having first and second faces, first and second parallel longitudinal edges, and first and second parallel side edges; at least first and second fold lines parallel to the longitudinal edges and defining the sheet into at least first, second and third panels, the second panel intermediate the first and third panels, the first panel adjoining the first fold line, and the third panel adjoining the second fold line; means defining a cutout in the second panel of a size sufficient for a complete postal address to be visible therethrough; first adhesive means provided on at least one of the first panel first face and the second panel first face for holding the first and second panels together to form a reply envelope; an outgoing address area formed on the first panel first face in alignment with the cutout when the first and second panels are folded about the first fold line with the first faces thereof in face-to-face engagement; first and second lines of weakness formed in the third panel extending parallel to the side edges to define with the second fold line a reply address flap; a reply address area on the reply address flap of the third panel, first face, in alignment with the cutout when the second and third panels are folded about the second fold line with the first faces thereof in face-to-face engagement; and second adhesive means formed along the edges of at least some of the panels for holding the panels together to form an outgoing mailer. An outgoing address is provided in the outgoing address area, and a reply address in the reply address area.
The invention also preferably comprises a third line of weakness formed in the third panel parallel to the second fold line and on the opposite side of the second fold line from the reply address area. It also preferably comprises a third fold line parallel to the first and second fold lines defining a fourth panel, the fourth panel having a dimension parallel to the sheet side edges much less than the dimensions of the first, second, and third panels parallel to the sheet side edges. The third fold line is between the first and fourth panels, and the fourth panel is defined by the third fold line and the first longitudinal edge; and the intermediate also further comprises an activatable adhesive pattern provided on the fourth panel first face, the fourth panel comprising a sealable flap for the reply envelope that can be formed from the first and second panels.
Further, the intermediate cutout is preferably formed approximately centrally in the second panel and has a width extending in a dimension parallel to the longitudinal edges, and wherein the first and second lines of weakness are spaced from each other in a direction parallel to the longitudinal edges a distance approximately equal to the width of the cutout. The activatable adhesive pattern may comprise a rewettable adhesive strip, and the first adhesive means may comprise heat seal adhesive disposed in a U-shaped pattern. There are also preferably fourth and fifth lines of weakness formed in the first and second panels adjacent the first fold line and parallel thereto the third, fourth and fifth fold lines being in alignment with each other when the sheet is folded about the first and second fold lines, and the first adhesive means being on the opposite side of one or both of the fourth and fifth lines of weakness from the first fold line.
The reply address flap may comprise a first reply address flap, and there also may be third and fourth lines of weakness parallel to the first and second lines of weakness and defining, with the first and second lines of weakness, the third panel into second and third reply address flaps, each including a reply address area on the second face of the third panel. A different reply address may be provided in each of the first through third reply address flaps.
According to another aspect of the present invention, an intermediate for a mailer type business form is provided comprising the following elements: a sheet of paper having first and second faces, first and second parallel longitudinal edges, and first and second parallel side edges; first, second and third fold lines parallel to the longitudinal edges and defining the sheet into first, second, third and fourth panels, the second panel intermediate the first and third panels, the first panel adjoining the first fold line, and the third panel adjoining the second fold line, and the first through third panels of approximately the same size and the fourth panel having a dimension parallel to the side edges that is much less than the comparable dimension of each of the first through third panels; first adhesive means provided on at least one of the first panel first face and the second panel first face for holding the first and second panels together to form a reply envelope; second adhesive means formed along the edges of at least some of the panels for holding the panels together to form an outgoing mailer; the third fold line disposed between the first and fourth panels, and the fourth panel being defined by the third fold line and the first longitudinal edge; and an activatable adhesive pattern provided on the fourth panel first face, the fourth panel comprising a sealable flap for the reply envelope that can be formed from the first and second panels.
According to another aspect of the invention, an envelope per se is provided. The envelope comprises the following components: a first panel having inner and outer faces, and a second panel with inner and outer faces, the inner faces of the panels connected together along three sides, and open on the fourth side; a cutout in the second panel large enough to contain a complete postal address; a flap connected by a first fold line to the first panel, at sid open, fourth, side and having an activatable adhesive pattern formed thereon to provide a sealing flap; a reply address flap connected to the second panel at the open, fourth, side by a second fold line, and a reply address on the reply address flap, and aligned with the cutout when the reply address flap is folded about the second fold line.
According to another aspect of the invention, a mailer type business form with a built-in reply envelope is provided. The mailer comprises: first through fourth plies, each having first and second side edges and first and second longitudinal edges; first ply being the top ply and having an outer face and an inner face, and a cutout therein; second ply having a top face and a bottom face, the top face having an outgoing address thereon in alignment with the cutout, the first and second plies having approximately the same dimensions; first adhesive means for holding the first and second plies together into a reply envelope having three closed sides and an open side, the open side at the first longitudinal edges of the first and second plies; the third ply having a width dimension much less than the width of the first and second plies, and connected to the second ply by a first fold line at the first longitudinal edges thereof, and having a top surface and a bottom surface, and an activatable adhesive pattern on the bottom surface; the fourth ply being the bottom ply and having approximately the same dimensions as the first and second plies, and having a top face and a bottom face; second adhesive means for holding the plies together adjacent at least the side edges thereof; and edge-adjacent lines of weakness just inside the second adhesive means for allowing ready opening of the mailer.
The mailer as described above also preferably further comprises first and second lines of weakness formed in the fourth ply parallel to the side edges to define a reply address flap between them, and a reply address disposed on the top face of the fourth ply. The fourth ply is typically connected to the first ply at the first longitudinal edges thereof by a second fold line. Also, the reply address being aligned with the cutout when the reply address flap is folded about the second fold line and inserted in the reply envelope.
According to yet another aspect of the invention, a mailer is provided comprising the following elements: at least first through third plies, each having first and second side edges and first and second longitudinal edges; first ply being the top ply and having an outer face and an inner face, and a cutout therein; second ply having a top face and a bottom face, the top face having an outgoing address thereon in alignment with the cutout, the first and second plies having approximately the same dimensions; first adhesive means for holding the first and second plies together into a reply envelope having three closed sides and an open side, the open side at the first longitudinal edges of the first and second plies; the third ply being the bottom ply and having approximately the same dimensions as the first and second plies, and having a top face and a bottom face; second adhesive means for holding the plies together adjacent at least the side edges thereof; edge-adjacent lines of weakness just inside the second adhesive means for allowing ready opening of the mailer; first and second lines of weakness formed in the third ply parallel to the side edges to define a reply address flap between them, and a reply address disposed on the top face of the fourth ply; the third ply being connected to the first ply at the first longitudinal edges thereof by a second fold line; and the reply address being aligned with the cutout when the reply address flap is folded about the second fold line and inserted in the reply envelope.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide an advantageous mailer, and an intermediate for construction thereof and a reply envelope detachable therefrom, having a unique reply address flap, and a sealing flap which is foldable separate from the main mailer plies in the outgoing mailer.